The Prodigal Son
by Astrid x Hiccup
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are caught between a web of violence that threatens to engulf their relationship and end Berk's existence. But someone has arrived at the village, someone who was least expected to return.
1. Berk at War

**This is one of the first stories I have ever written so I don't expect to get a lot of views but please review the content. Its rated M for safety cause I will use strong language in some areas and other things best left for later chapters. Please tell me what you think of it, I'm open to criticism .**

* * *

"Down!" shouted a Viking as a new fire erupted on one of the thatched roofs of the many houses lining Berk's coastline. This fire was not something a dragon could induce, but something man-made. Since the end of the war with dragons, Berk's neighbours steadily grew agitated at the number of dragons entering the Viking settlement. This, and after years of suffering under dragons, finally prompted the other Viking clans to attack Berk en masse. After only four months of relative peace Berk was again at war.

* * *

"Okay guys we take this nice and easy." said Hiccup, fighting the noise of clashing metal outside the command tent. "The Viking clans led by Chieftains Birka and Hedeby are gathering here, at the southernmost point of our new wall. They are planning to dig a mine under to collapse the walls and sally through the breach. Our job is to prevent that." said the boy to the thirty Vikings that comprised his elite group of riders. These were no ordinary men since they all flew Nightmares into battle, one of the hardest dragons to tame and train within the four months given to them. But these men had pulled it off, and to compensate for lack of dragon riding prowess they made up for in ferocity. Although Hiccup would have preferred his original team of five, Astrid had been assigned by Stoick to defend the wall, Snotlout and Fishlegs were given the offensive, and the twins were to guard the rest of Berk during Hiccup's absence such as times like these. So here he was, with thirty fully grown, bloodthirsty Vikings. "Our plan is to swoop in and take the equipment in the first volley, the dismounting to kill hand-to-hand will follow during the second pass. Dragons in the air to provide cover while we try to capture the leaders alive. Any questions?" said Hiccup. As no hand was raised he whispered to himself, "Then let's hunt".

The Night Fury, accompanied by thirty Nightmares, was quite a sight indeed. Hiccup sat on Toothless as they surveyed the looks on the faces of the soon to be dead besiegers. He suppressed his disgust at the coming slaughter because he had to appear in control of the situation around his men.

"Alright, we make the first pass on my mark!" as he turned to glance at the ballistae aimed their way. When he gave the signal, thirty Nightmares pulled ahead in a slow descent. Toothless eagerly joined the pack and swooped down, low and gaining speed the Night Fury let out the first of its devastating fireballs which was known for its bluish haze after impact. The nearest siege engine burst in a brilliant colour of flame and the next after that, till all the towers were smouldering. The Nightmares soon followed, they're bright orange fire licking the mining equipment and the unfortunate men standing guard. On the second pass the riders dismounted. The Nightmares began to systematically set themselves on fire as the Vikings charged the line of defenders who stubbornly protected Birka and Hedeby.

"ODIN!" cried the riders as they met steel with steel. In the midst of the fighting stood hiccup, sword and shield in hand. In the four months of peace he had decided to master his prosthetic, and what a better way than to train in combat. In those few months he slowly built up his skills and by the start of the war he was considered at par with any seasoned warrior in Berk. Hiccup's sword flashing high and low, the invading Vikings stood no chance, as the riders neared the Chieftains' position on the hilltop by the now wrecked siege engines. These Vikings knew too that their time as chieftains were coming to an end.

* * *

Two Hours later...

"Good job Hiccup!" said Stoick to his son as he clapped him in the back. "Yeah awesome work dude!" said Fishlegs and Snotlout. The two had drawn so many conclusions as to the outcome of the raid. Well Snotlout mainly while Fishlegs ranted on about the enemy's armour strength and other whatnots. But above it all Hiccup came to appreciate the knowing smile of Astrid turned his way, and he knew it was not because he was successful but because he was still alive.

She punched him hard on his forearm, "That was for making me worry!" and she gave him a kiss on the lips, "And that's for coming back alive". Hiccup just grinned and hugged the Viking girl; in those four months of peace he and Astrid had formed a unique bond. Astrid had realized that she had loved him deeply and decided she was to tell Hiccup. They had been happy for a month before the eruption of the war. Now everyday was merely a contest on who survives in the end of the day.

The two stayed in the hall till everyone left. Hiccup then said he would stay and get something to eat while Astrid got some sleep over at his house since the Hofferson's house had burned to ground weeks before. She pulled the cloak tightly around her and glanced at Hiccup one last time. He was still seated and fiddling with a new invention as he ate and was muttering something about not being able to speak properly in front of Astrid. She merely smiled and turned to leave. She was halfway down the path when a deafening boom was heard. She glanced back instinctively and saw the great hall burst in flames. She shouted out immediately, "HICCUP!".

* * *

**So how was it, please review so I can improve.**

**Thank you.**


	2. The Battle for Berk

**Here is the second chapter, please review.**

* * *

Astrid ran back up the path. Chaos was erupting all around her. Vikings scrambled up the steps of the great hall in a desperate attempt to quell the roaring flames. By the time she came near almost fifty Vikings, Stoick included, were already standing near the flaming inferno. She drew near the building and felt the smoke sting her eyes and clog her throat. Seeing part of the roof cave in, she didn't know if Hiccup might make it out of this alive. Hurriedly she grabbed a bucket and joined the fire crew, venting her anger and despair at the roaring flames.

* * *

Hiccup gagged as the flames swarmed around him. The smoke was thick and he felt very hot. He saw Toothless off to his side and desperately called out to the dragon. Toothless, upon hearing his friend's call, jumped towards Hiccup.

"Alright buddy, we need a way out of here" said Hiccup "You think you can arrange for a hasty exit" he said smiling before collapsing in a faint. The dragon, seeing his friend collapse, lined his open maw at the nearest wall and let loose his fireball.

* * *

BOOM! One second Astrid and the fire crew were putting out fires and in the next they were flying back. A huge hole opened on the nearby wall. A blue tinge could be seen as the recent fireball dissipated. Astrid was wondering who could have done it then realized Toothless just opened the way for the rescue team. Immediately she saw Stoick jump in the blazing inferno. Anticipation grew as the Vikings around her grew restless, waiting for Stoick to emerge. A few moments later Stoick did emerge, accompanied by Toothless and a now unconscious Hiccup. She sighed with relief and hurried over to the Viking chief to accompany him back to the Haddock household. She glanced back and felt that all was okay.

* * *

What the villagers didn't know was that the hit on the great hall was a distraction. As Berk stared at the flames, the invaders were scaling the walls. What followed was the slaying of sentries on the walls and the customary battle cry to Odin as the invaders hurried off to Berk to fulfil their bloody work.

* * *

"ATTACK! The wall has been scaled!" shouted a sentry as the enemy headed for Berk. "To arms!" cried Stoick as he gathered his hammer. The temporary command area was a mess, since the great hall was burning the Haddock house was the new command centre. Stoick carefully rallied his warriors while immediately mobilizing Hiccup's elite group. The Nightmares flew off to slow the advancing Viking horde to buy Berk some time to prepare. He stared off as flames slowly burned the invaders' ranks in the distance. "It's going to be a long night" he muttered as he headed for the battle.

* * *

Astrid was sorry to leave Hiccup but she knew she had a duty to fulfil. She headed for her Nadder, carefully mounting her and flying off to the battle. When she had heard of the attack she had immediately called upon her warriors. She knew she was supposed to defend Stoick's right flank while he tried to push back the invader's line. She gripped her axe and swooped low. She and her Nadder were nearing the battle. She heard the war cry for Odin and she shouted one herself before plunging into the fight.

* * *

Seven Hours later...

Hiccup woke up; he was dazed but otherwise intact. He glanced around as he stood up. He remembered the fire and immediately bolted for the door. He heard the cries of battle in the distance and realized it was close to Berk. He hurriedly picked up his shield and sword before calling for Toothless. The dragon happily bounded towards him.

"Alright buddy this is it. A real frickin battle" he sighed as he mounted. Together the pair flew off. It was already dawn when Hiccup started for the battle. The fight had lasted for seven hours and it seemed that Stoick's troops were being overwhelmed. He stooped low as Toothless launched them into a dizzying spin all the while launching fireballs here and there. Cheers were heard down Stoick's line as Hiccup entered the battle. He flew towards his dad and dismounted.

"Hey dad" said Hiccup "You look like you need some help"

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be resting" said Stoick while cleaving a man in half.

"Well you look like you needed the help" he answered back as he downed two men.

"But it's dangerous."

"Were Vikings dad it's an occupational hazard!" said Hiccup charging the invader's ranks. Killing all those who stood before him. Never had Stoick been more proud of his son than at that moment.

* * *

Above the battle a figure sat on his dragon watching the battle. He was clad in a set of armoured plates and donned a mighty helm that covered his face. If one cared to look closer at the figure's real face they would see that the he was barely sixteen, only in his fifteens at least. The figure grinned as he watched Hiccup's prowess in battle from afar.

_Ah Hiccup, you have grown, I have waited for a day such as this to make my return. I know that no one, not even Stoick would have known of my intentions,_ he thought. "Well Hiccup it is time for us to meet face to face, after all we are brothers" he said out loud as he and his dragon soared towards the defenders of Berk.

* * *

**So I'll end the chapter there and try to find some new ideas. I know I changed views a lot but it really helps me write from different perspectives.**

**Thanks for Reading and please review.**


	3. The Son

**Well here is another addition to my story, please read and review.**

* * *

Hiccup fought fiercely. He was thrusting and parrying, blocking and countering. He had never felt so alive and yet so nervous. He knew that one blow from an enemy could end it all and that was what drove him on. Their army was hard pressed and he could sense defeat. They were sorely outnumbered as for every man he smote four more would take his place. He was beginning to feel the strain on his arms as his blows fell sluggishly. He knew they were dead men, all of them, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins, and all the other Viking warriors and dragons that stood with them. He saw Toothless by his side as the dragon lifted up two fully grown men and toss them away. He grinned at the sight and his blows fell with renewed energy. But like always he knew he was tiring what he didn't know was that the army behind him was slowly being driven back, leaving him behind.

* * *

The armoured figure however noticed Hiccup's predicament as the boy discovered he was being attacked from all sides. The veteran warriors of the invader were pressuring him, preventing him from mounting his dragon and escaping. He slowly drew his sword; it was named Hvisker or Whisper, which was like his dragon. His dragon was named Skurd and it was a Whispering Death. Grinning within his helmet he swooped down to help his brother.

* * *

Hiccup heard a faint hissing at first when suddenly everything stopped. The warriors around him glanced at each other and were looking scared. Hiccup was wondering why when he heard it too. It was faint at first but heard it, a whispering sound that was coming from above. A shadow descended around them. He tried to recall how a Whispering Death kills it's victims and was wondering how one even got here. Before he could find a conclusion though, an armoured figure landed in front of him. The warrior was clad in plate armour, a form of protection rarely used by Vikings. The armoured figure stood up and Hiccup noticed that he or she was only slightly taller than he was. The figure wielded a long sword that was slashing back and forth easily cutting don the men around Hiccup. He saw the Whispering Death beside him making short work of the invaders. He was lost in thought when Toothless nudged him and he came to his senses. Whoever this guy was he was on Hiccup's side so the Night Fury and he rejoined the battle.

* * *

The invaders, upon seeing the new arrival, fled as quickly as they came. Whatever the reason they knew they stood no chance against the advancing armoured figure that made its way steadily through their battle lines. As their death tolls rose they retreated all semblance of order vanished. The commander tried to rally them but the sight of a rarely seen dragon scared them out of their wits and prompted the routing of their army.

* * *

After fighting for what seemed like hours, Hiccup finally stood alone in the battlefield. He was beside Toothless when the armoured figure walked towards him.

"Come, let's go back to the village" said the figure.

"Who the hell are you first" said Hiccup warily.

"You'll know in time" the figure answered now mounting the Whispering Death.

"Alrighty then" said Hiccup with a resigned sigh "follow me" and the two flew off towards Berk.

The pair walked through Berk; they were met with cheers and cries of joy. They had brought victory and honour to Berk that day and the villagers knew how to reward them. Astrid then came rushing forward and in one swift motion was kissing Hiccup. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" she said and hugged him once again. Hi sighed and brought her close. Astrid meant to him more than anything. He loved her and Toothless more than anyone in Berk. The armoured guy (Hiccup had eventually figured that he was a boy based on his voice) glanced at the couple briefly before turning his gaze towards the Haddock house where Stoick the Vast stood tall.

Hiccup glanced at his father as the man eyed the stranger warily. He, Toothless, and Astrid joined Stoick and looked at the figure. The warrior knelt before Stoick neither speaking nor acknowledging the stares locked towards him.

"We are grateful for your intervention stranger, without your help I would have lost my only son, you have saved this village from much grief, but do tell us why you are here and what is your name" said the Viking chief.

"Firstly it is obvious why I am here, do you not remember the prophecy" said the kneeling figure, "On the end of the fourteenth year of the second born, on the day all hope would seem lost, a hero will emerge, with his emergence will Berk be shaken to its very foundations but be saved from certain annihilation. On that day everything will change."

Stoick was still wearing a puzzled expression as the stranger ended his narrative.

"Obviously I do not know of such a prophecy said a bewildered Stoick. Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other asking each other the same question; who was this man?

"I didn't expect you'd forget" said the stranger rising from his kneeling position. He slowly pulled of his helmet and they beheld his face for the first time. He looked unusually like Hiccup but had a set of deep blue eyes. He stood tall and flicked the stray strands of hair from his eyes.

"I would have never expected you of all people to forget, after all you were there when the elder told me the prophecy" he said and pointing at Stoick he continued "you were also there when the elder banished me for a crime I didn't commit" said the stranger rather venomously.

"You stood by as I left, do you not remember?" he said, his voice strained. "My name is Arthur; I thought you'd remember that at least..." he said holding back what seemed like tears "...father."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Mature content to follow, but I obviously need to improve, please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. The Truth

The crowd was still. No one moved and silence descended on the crowds gathered within Berk. Arthur, Stoick's first son, had returned. The clouds shifted slowly. Hiccup was dumbstruck. He had a brother he had never known. It was all a lot take in.

* * *

"Remember that day father? When you left me to fight for myself when the elder saw me as a criminal? You saw to it that I would die in that arena. You left me for dead."

Arthur slowly walked towards his father while he spoke. The metal of his boots scraping the stone steps leading to the Haddock household.

"You stood by and watched as they pitted me against all those criminals. For a crime I did not commit!"

His eyes flashing, he kept at his advance.

"Do you think mother died because of me? You think I killed her? I loved her as much as I loved you. Yet I am her killer."

He slowed, coming to a stop before the great Stoick. He kneeled and bent down. He slowly drew something from within his helm, a black feather like that of a crow.

"Here it is: the mark of Valhalla's killer." he said as he held up the feather. "You said he was a myth father, a character lost in the mists of time. A children's story! Well, let me tell you, he wasn't."

Dropping the feather, he stood and turned away, face full of anger and grief. The feather fell. Dancing in the air before it hit the ground. It lay there as Arthur, the exile, walked away.

* * *

The crowd slowly dispersed. They left the chieftain standing on the foot of his house. Beside him was Hiccup and Astrid along with Toothless. Slowly he picked up the feather, using his stubby fingers to grasp the tiny item.

"Hiccup, in all my life, there wasn't a day that passed that I did not think of your mother." said Stoick as he slowly flipped the feather and ran it through his hands.

"I told you that she had died on a raid against dragons. Maybe I should have told you the truth."

Stoick sat and motioned for Hiccup and Astrid to sit next to him.

"Your mother was an amazing woman. No one ever came close to her. I loved her, so much. It was years ago that I remember the birth of your brother. He was a quiet boy but your mother loved him. He was just like you actually, only he wasn't clumsy." He smiled briefly but again took on a grim tone.

"Like he said, I thought he had murdered your mother. He was two years old when the trouble began. The elder had prophesied that after your fourteenth year a hero would emerge and your mother had always believed in Arthur." He sighed and stared at the clouds.

"Valhalla had always wanted her way and she got it. Arthur was trained from the age of three. He knew everything there was to know about fighting and the like. He was the best. Then one day on his 7th year he vanished. We searched and searched but we couldn't find any trace of him. That was when you lost your mother."

"She always loved you, but always wanted to look after her first-born. Being the stubborn woman she was she decided to look for him after months of searching Berk turned up with nothing. One night she spirited herself away, looking for her lost son."

Stoick stood and glanced down at the two Vikings next to him.

"We never heard from her again Hiccup." and as he said this, the mighty Stoick choked back tears.

"We found her. In that clearing where you first found Toothless. She was lying face up. Her eyes had no life in them. Around her was a mud brown pool of dried blood. And kneeling beside her was your brother, eyes bloodshot and your mother's sword in his hand. Around them were feathers. The same as the one I am holding now."

Carefully Stoick held the feather up, tears rolling down his cheeks as he recalled the events of that tragic day.

"Your mother was dead and all your brother had to say to it was it was that it was the Kraka. He was known as the only killer who left no trace except the feathers on his back. The Kraka was a myth. No one would believe such a tale. So it was then that I condemned your brother and left him at the hands of the elder."

Tears streamed down his face as he stood. He slowly waved away both Vikings as he wept for his wife and his son.

* * *

Hiccup was shocked. He had lived in the dark for years, unaware of the truth. Now the war seemed small. All he could think about was his brother and the grief and mystery he brought with him.

"Talk to him Hiccup." said Astrid once he realized she was still with him. "I know what you want and that's answers to your questions." she smiled and stroked his face slowly.

"Go ask them. Just be prepared to know the truth." She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. With that Astrid hugged him and strode away. Leaving Hiccup to follow after his brother, searching for answers; searching for the truth.

* * *

**Sorry for some of the scattered ideas and random sentences. No coherence at all. I was sick and just writing to keep my game up. I'll try to keep my work coherent in the next chapters. Feedback please. Sorry this took so long. As in super long. **


End file.
